


The Pilot and The Footballer

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Men's Football RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: English Premier League, F/M, Genderbending, Liverpool F.C., Schizophrenia, female Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: During the 2016 tour for Blurryface, Tyler Joseph meets and falls in love with Jordan Henderson, the new Liverpool Football Club Captain after Steven Gerrard passes the title on to him.Jordan never expected to fall in love with the lead singer of Twenty One Pilots, yet Tyler is so sweet and innocent that she still carries on her career instead of becoming a WAG.





	The Pilot and The Footballer

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me because I adore TOP and have grown to like watching Liverpool FC playing football. I picked Jordan Henderson since I live in the district of the city he's from, Sunderland

"Ty, you're overworking yourself again" Tyler Joseph hadn't heard Josh Dun as she'd fallen asleep on the table of the tour bus again, Josh shook his head and covered her with a blanket of one of the bunks. She did overwork herself a lot, but Tyler had a lot of social anxieties and suffered depression "Ty-Jo, wake up" Tyler rubbed black paint on her face as she rubbed her eyes "what?" Josh shoved a coffee in front of her face "we're in Liverpool, Ty. You wanna go watch the local soccer game?" Tyler yawned and nodded "yeah, might as well. I did like watching LA Galaxy, especially what Gerrard did to honor Hillsborough" she said, smiling at her friend "well, get your paint off and change out of your Blurry stuff" Josh laughed, Tyler finished her coffee and went to change from the black and red clothes she had been wearing the night before to something more to Liverpool's colors. She was washing the paint off her face when she glanced in the mirror and saw a red eyed version of herself " _Josh's right, Ty. You're pushing yourself too much_ " a clearly worried Blurryface was frowning at her.

"I'll be fine, Blurry. Anyways, Josh's taking me to see a soccer game" she assured her alter, Tyler suffered Schizophrenia where she hallucinated and heard Blurryface for years, not that it really bothered either. Tyler finished getting a brush through her brunette hair and pulled her signature red beanie back on "sorted?" Josh asked, Tyler smiled and nodded as she pulled her custom-made My Chemical Romance converse sneakers on "yeah, where's the game on?" She asked "their local ground, Anfield I think it's called" Josh and Tyler left the hotel and followed the red clad fans to the stadium "hope we'll get in" Josh rolled his eyes "what'd you think I went and go earlier, Ty?" He said, handing her the ticket for the turnstiles "where abouts are we?" Tyler asked as they walked through the stadium seats "near the front, why?" "Need an energy drink" Josh nodded as he took Tyler's bag and she went back up to get a Rockstar energy drink "omph!" Tyler accidentally walked into someone and nearly fell "I got you" a northern English voice said, Tyler looked up to see concerned blue eyes "thanks, um..." "I'm Jordan, what's your name?" He said "Tyler, Tyler Joseph" Tyler's social insecurity was kicking in again.

Jordan knew of Twenty One Pilots and knew who Tyler was "so, is Josh around then?" Tyler's brown eyes went wide "y-you know my band?" Jordan nodded "yeah, loved Vessel. Blurryface is pretty cool as well" he smiled, Tyler was so stunned and pleased he liked her music. She often thought it was just a fluke when  ** _Stressed Out_** became the hit it had done because of the bullying she'd gone through in school due to who she was and her anxiety problems, Tyler gave a smile then looked at her watch "I gotta get back, Josh's probably wondering where I've got to" she blushed "why don't I walk you back? I've got some time before I got to warm up" Jordan offered "thanks, I'd like that" Tyler beamed, feeling happier with Jordan than with James Black, her ex. James had been unfaithful to a faithful Tyler while she'd been touring the previous year and his sister, Jenna, refused to even pick the phone up to him. Tyler wouldn't take her ex-husband back, Jordan walked her down to where he saw Josh's bright yellow hair "thanks, Jordan" Josh glanced up as Tyler sat back next to him "not a bother, hope you guys enjoy" the Liverpool Captain grinned at them as he left.

* * *

Tyler and Josh yelled and chanted with the fans for Liverpool, it had touched Tyler how they made Gerry and the Pacemakers  ** _You'll Never Walk Alone_** sound so beautiful as an everlasting tribute to those who had died at Hillsborough when Tyler was only a year old, when she had gotten older she had been horrified at what had occurred in the stadium and that the police chief had covered everything up, blaming the Liverpool fans for the disaster when they were innocent of the matter. Both musicians were enjoying themselves for once at a public event and not being too bothered by their fans, The Clique.

Jordan had the two brought to meet the rest of the team, a few of whom were Twenty One Pilots fans and recognized who Tyler and Josh were "how long you guys in England for?" Trent Alexander-Arnold asked "another week, then it's back to the States" Josh said, looking at Tyler and seeing how in love she was with Jordan, the same look was in his eyes as well.


End file.
